Weapon Manager
The Weapon Manager, otherwise known as the Weapon Manager Tablet, is an utility item in SCP: Secret Laboratory which provides a slew of abilities depending on where it is used. Usage Unlike most other weapons or items which require either the Fire, Zoom or Action buttons to function, the weapon manager tablet uses the arrow keys in order to navigate its interface, separate from the default Movement keys to allow the player to keep moving while using the tablet. The tablet's primary utility is to let the player drop ammo of the three different types, transferring any excess ammo from their inventory into a packet which drops to their feet for others to obtain. A minimum of 15 rounds must be placed into a packet, but more rounds can be stored into a single drop at a time, up to the maximum current ammo of the player. As well as dropping ammo for each type of weapon, the statistics for each weapon, on top of relevant information is also displayed. Values such as effective damage or fire rate also take into account the current attachments a player has equipped to the weapon in question. Workstations When having a weapon manager inside their inventory, players can interact with workstations to place their tablet into the slot on the desk surface. When the tablet makes contact, its own screen changes to state "Workstation detected". The large upper screen loads up and allows the player to start customizing their active weapon with attachments. Attachments are often positive enhancements to one's weapons, allowing for greater overall performance often at the cost of giving up other attachments and their positive boons. Some provide completely positive bonuses, while others also incur some downsides to compensate for their upsides. Some are purely for convenience or aesthetic, causing no stat changes, like the flashlight or ammo counter. The percentage multipliers are displayed on the large screen when they are selected. When the player is done editing their weapons, they can eject the tablet by pressing the action button on the table to have it return to their inventory. If the player attempts this with all eight of their inventory slots filled, they cannot remove the tablet from the table. SCP-079 and Generators With the re-implementation of SCP-079 in the Megapatch Part 1 update, weapon manager tablets gained a third utility: as the tool in which to activate generators as a way to re-contain SCP-079 by overcharging it's auxiliary power. When a generator's doors are opened by a keycard with Tier 2 Armory access, the weapon manager tablet will be inserted into the generator itself to start the countdown sequence. The weapon manager itself updates its screen to read "Emergency Power Control Station Detected" for the duration it is plugged in. Once the countdown is complete, the generator is activated the tablet is ejected from its port. Alternatively, pressing a large red button inside the generator while it is counting down will instantly eject the tablet, stopping the sequence until a tablet is plugged back in to start the countdown from where it last stopped. Gallery Tablet Start.jpg|When first starting up a weapon manager tablet for the first time. Tablet Interface.jpg|General interface of the tablet. Tablet Insert.jpg|The text prompt to insert the weapon manager tablet into the workstation. Tablet.jpg|A player accessing a workstation with a plugged in weapon manager tablet, allowing them to customize their USP. Generator Countdown.jpg|A Tablet inserted into one of the generators. Trivia * The Weapon Manager Tablet, alongside the Medkit and the Disarmer are the only items which formerly had no third-person model for players wielding the item. Category:Weapons and Items